The Tango
by Shaure
Summary: Teal'c has learnt to Tango. Daniel/Teal'c


The Tango.  
  
1 By Shaure  
  
"This is the last time we let Teal'c pick the club."  
  
"C'mon Jack, its not that bad"  
  
"Daniel, it's a Tango bar!"  
  
"Since General Hammond started giving Teal'c an allowance, he wants to pay his own way and since this is his treat, he gets to pick the club."  
  
"Yeah, but.."  
  
"Ssshh guys, he's coming."  
  
The three members of SG1 turned to watch Teal'c navigate his way back to their table through the throng of dancers. He moved steadily forward, his eyes never leaving the face of the person who he desperately wanted, the person who, he believed, did not feel the same way. He was unaware that his impressive size meant that the dancing crowd automatically gave way to his commanding presence; but he was not. Finally, reaching the table, their eyes locked. Time meant nothing, as the electrical charge of awareness between them erased all distractions.  
  
"So, Teal'c, what's with the tango bar?"  
  
The intensity was broken; the moment gone. Teal'c, angry at the intrusion, turned, however, his expression lightened when he saw the grin on O'Neill's face. Instead of the cutting remark that was on the tip of his tongue, he merely lifted an eyebrow, an action that brought laughter, and even Teal'c broke out into one of his rare smiles.  
  
"O'Neill, is the tango not one of the classic rhythmical movements of your race? Is this not a prime instrument used to entice your would-be lover?"  
  
"Aww, Teal'c whatcha been readin lately?" replied Jack the humour evident in his voice.  
  
"Ah, its my fault, sir"  
  
"Carter?"  
  
"Yeah., well.., you see.."  
  
"Spit it out Major"  
  
"Well, Teal'c was at my place last week, and well, um, he saw this magazine that had an article on the, um, lost art of courting, and well, it had a large segment on the tango.."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath a comment about women and their magazines. Looking at Teal'c he motioned to the dance floor. So, are you going to show us some of your fancy footwork?  
  
"Indeed, will you be my partner O'Neill?" Teal'c's face was unreadable except for slight lines around his eyes betraying his amusement. Jack was using every excuse he knew, his discomfort evident. Sam and Daniel merely looked at each other and laughed uncontrollably, Jack's lack of skill in the dancing department was legendary. Sam was the first to recover. "What about you Daniel? I know you can tango."  
  
"Me? Ahh, no, I don't think so."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Two guys can't tango!"  
  
"Sure they can, look at those couples over there"  
  
"Yeah, c'mon Daniel, lets see those famous feet in action."  
  
The look that Jack received would have destroyed a lesser man, instead, Jack just laughed as Daniel reluctantly stood up. Teal'c determined to keep his joy in check, merely reclined his head and pretended not to understand. Daniel's feelings were still largely unknown, except for that brief period earlier where the electrical undercurrent could not be misunderstood, Daniel had shown, very few signs that he was interested in that type of relationship or Teal'c.  
  
*********  
  
Despite its name, the band only played music from the classical genre two or three times a night, very few people these days were interested in the classical dances alone. Rock and soft pop were the popular genres and for these the club was famous. The two dancers made their way out to the floor. Daniel nervously looked around, seeing that Sam was right and there were other male/male dancers on the floor he relaxed slightly, knowing that they would not look out of place. The band announced mid song that their next would be the tango. Daniel and Teal'c stood on the floor. Daniel unsure of what to do looked anxiously at their table. Sam caught his eye and motioned that they should dance, looking away Daniel realised that they looked pretty ridiculous standing still in the middle of a crowd of dancers.  
  
"I guess we should dance" muttered Daniel. He looked up at Teal'c and saw his dark brown eyes looking deep into his own. Shaken he began to move, slowly, languidly matching the rhythm of the song.  
  
"Typical, it had to be a slow one" he muttered to himself. Daniel jumped as he felt Teal'c brush against him. The dance floor was becoming crowded, Daniel was forced to move closer to the point where their bodies brushed, more dancers came onto the floor, not allowing him to move. He stiffened unaccustomed to the close contact, he again searched Teal'c's face and when their eyes met, he again was washed away with the intensity.  
  
**************  
  
Teal'c watched the emotions move across Daniel's face, both amused and concerned. Although, he found Daniel's predicament funny, he was worried that he did not return his feelings, thus, such intimate contact would be offending to him. The throng of dancers pushed them together again and he felt Daniel's body stiffen. He was just about to suggest that they leave when Daniel looked into his eyes, a look which left him paralysed. The dancers pushed them together again and Teal'c instinctively held onto Daniel to steady them both. On contact he felt Daniel soften, he moved closer, their bodies touching, Daniel relaxed, moved into the contact. Teal'c wrapped his arms around Daniel's frame, both swaying with the music. He looked down Daniel's face showing a myriad of emotions: nervousness, happiness, contentedness, then anxiety again. Their bodies moved in unison, swaying with the music, both lost in each other. Soon Daniel's face showed only one emotion - happiness.  
  
Suddenly, the music stopped, the crowd moved away and they were left standing together, bodies intimately touching, eyes locked. Daniel was the first to break contact, moving out of Teal'c's arms, he stood there simply looking at Teal'cs impressive frame. Daniel not trusting his legs felt that he wouldn't survive the close contact required of the tango muttered to Teal'c.  
  
"I, um, don't feel like doing the tango right now, I, uh, think I'll go back to the others"  
  
Turning he left the dance floor, closely followed by Teal'c.  
  
"What, no tango?" asked Jack  
  
"I, ah, felt kinda dizzy. You know what I'm like with crowds" replied Daniel, his face unreadable. Daniel grabbed the beer that Jack had ordered for him and drank it in one go. Swaying in his seat, he told them he was going home.  
  
"You can't drive in that condition, let me call you a cab"  
  
Teal'c looked at Daniel raising his eyebrow, the question was clear. With Daniel's barely perceptible nod, he answered  
  
"I will take Daniel Jackson home." With that Daniel stood up and made for the exit followed closely by Teal'c. Sam and Jack watched them go, a strange expression covering Jack's face when he saw Teal'c place his arm around the smaller man. He stood up to go, thinking that Daniel was sick, when Sam placed her hand on his.  
  
"Leave them, its meant to be."  
  
The End. 


End file.
